


You Didn't Stay

by Biwb247



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Again, I don't know why I even wrote this, I mean it, I'm Sorry, M/M, act of suicide, changbin is only mentioned, mention of suicide, please, please don't read if you're triggered by tags
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biwb247/pseuds/Biwb247
Summary: Sebuah cerita klasik yang mengatakan bahwa waktu adalah hal paling penting di dunia. Seungmin adalah salah satu korban dari waktu. Sayangnya, Minho merupakan pelaku juga korban dari waktu.!Major Character Death!
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	You Didn't Stay

Pertama kali mereka bertemu itu sebuah ketidaksengajaan karena Minho masuk ke ruangan Seungmin selagi mengatakan kalimat kotor, _"brengsek orang itu. Apa kau percaya kalau tadi aku–.."_ dia berhenti kemudian menatap Seungmin dengan syok. _"Uh, hai, aku Lee Minho. Dan aku.. salah kamar."_ Perlahan dia melangkah ke belakang dan menutup pintunya.

Kedua kalinya bukanlah ketidaksengajaan. Minho sengaja, karena membawa sebuket bunga sambil terlihat canggung dan tampan. Seungmin sadar dia tampan, dia tidak buta. Minho berjalan ke tempat dimana Seungmin sedang terduduk di sebelah jendela yang terbuka lebar, memberikan bunga nya kemudian pergi.

Ketiga kalinya sama.

Mereka tidak mengobrol, dia hanya sering memberikan Seungmin bunga tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Sepertinya Minho tau tidak ada yang pernah mendatangi dia. Lagipula, semua suster disini sudah sering menggosipkan tentang bagaimana ayah Seungmin hanya ingin membayar kamar menginap, bukannya membayar untuk dia keluar.

Penyakit dia sama sekali tidak berbahaya, tapi ayahnya hanya tidak ingin Seungmin di rumah.

Minho mengajaknya mengobrol waktu kedelapan kalinya. Dia membicarakan soal bagaimana dia punya tiga kucing, dan Seungmin pun tersenyum membalas ucapannya. _("Aku punya tiga kucing, namanya Soonie, Doongie, Doori." "Benarkah? Jenis apa?" "Kucing biasa. Mau lihat fotonya?")_

Setelah itu kedatangan Minho menjadi rutinitas, meskipun terkadang dia tidak bisa datang karena pekerjaannya.

Kedatangan Minho lah yang sering di tunggu-tunggu setiap hari. Dia selalu mengajaknya berbicara tentang hal menarik. Dia, Lee Minho, adalah satu alasan kenapa dia belum bunuh diri.

Sebelum kedatangannya, Seungmin selalu terduduk di sebelah jendela memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi jika dia mati. Apa ayah akan menyesal? Apa dia akan viral? _Apa aku akan bergentayangan?_

Namun pemikiran itu berhenti, digantikan dengan keputusasaan saat mendengar suara suster dari luar ruangan mengucapkan, "itu adalah anak dari politisi Kim, calon presiden itu loh. Jangan pernah mengganggu nya, atau membicarakan ayahnya." Kepada seseorang yang ternyata adalah suster baru.

Mereka mengatakan itu seakan Seungmin adalah patung langka di pameran.

Di saat dia bersiap untuk berdiri dari kursi di dekat jendela, Minho pun masuk, _"brengsek orang itu. Apa kau percaya kalau tadi aku—.._ " Seungmin tidak jadi melakukannya. Karena Minho cukup membuat dia syok.

Minho juga pernah mengatakan kalau pekerjaan nya itu bukan sesuatu yang mudah. Tapi dia tidak pernah bertanya, karena Minho terlihat tidak ingin Seungmin tau.

Teman-teman Minho baik, mereka berbicara dengannya lewat telpon saat Minho tidak sengaja menekan _angka_ _t_ bukannya _matikan._ Seungmin tertawa kecil mendengar bagaimana teman-temannya sangat berisik, Minho mendecak ke handphone dia. _"Jangan berisik ya, aku akan kesana dua puluh menit lagi."_ Lalu dia matikan.

Tapi akhir-akhir ini Minho jarang datang.

Berita yang Seungmin dengar terakhir kali darinya adalah saat dia mengatakan, _"aku punya pacar sekarang_. _Berkat mu, aku jadi berani menyatakan perasaanku."_ Disitu Seungmin hanya tersenyum karena sudah tentu bukan dia yang Minho ceritakan selama ini.

Kenapa dia bahkan sempat berpikir bahwa Minho juga menyukainya? 

Dari cara hidup Seungmin berjalan, tidak mungkin ada kesempatan untuk dia bersenang-senang memiliki kekasih.

Jadi sekarang dia perlahan beranjak dari ranjang, membawa selang infus yang tidak berguna itu bersamanya ke dekat jendela. Dia terdiam menatap betapa jauhnya jarak jendela ini ke lantai paling bawah.

Tapi apa dia akan selamat oleh semak belukar?

Bisa jadi.

Dia pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke atap rumah sakit, agar bisa memilih landasan yang nyaman dan tidak menyakitkan, namun kerjanya cepat. 

Berdiam diri di atap rumah sakit yang dimana anginnya sangat kencang.

Perlahan Seungmin memanjat pagar nya, namun berhenti dengan terkejut saat mendengar suara Minho. "Seungmo? Seungmo! Seungmin??!" 

Apa dia ingin Minho melihat orang meninggal? Tidak. Pikirnya selagi perlahan kembali turun memegang tiang infus nya. Sebelum bisa berbalik, terdengar derap kaki Minho yang terburu-buru. "Aku pikir kamu kemana," dia mencengkram pundak Seungmin, sebelum akhirnya memeluk erat. "Kenapa kamu tidak ada di kamar mu. Aku belum pernah melihatmu diluar kamar."

_Sekali lagi Minho menggagalkan rencana ku._ Pikir Seungmin, memejamkan mata memilih untuk merasakan kehangatan nya. Dia yakin setelah ini, dia tidak akan pernah bisa merasakan nya.

Minho perlahan melepaskan pelukannya, kelihatan canggung. "Uhm, disini dingin," dia juga melepaskan jaketnya yang kemudian dia taruh ke pundak Seungmin. "Kita kembali ke kamar yuk? Aku ingin menceritakan beberapa hal."

Di dalam ruangan, Minho bercerita soal kekasihnya dan bagaimana mereka terus saja berkencan, karena itu dia sudah menemui Seungmin. Tentu saja dia meminta Minho untuk berhenti menemuinya karena itu akan membuat kekasihnya marah. Balasan Minho itu sesuatu yang tidak di duga. _("Kalau dia marah itu bukan urusan ku. Apa juga hak dia mengatur hidup ku?")_

Tetap saja Minho jarang menemui nya. Dan setiap kali tidak datang, dia berpikir bahwa Minho akan tiba-tiba datang menghentikan aksinya untuk bunuh diri. Jadi lebih baik tidak usah repot-repot.

Namun kertas di kalender ruangan menunjukkan bulan yang berbeda dari terakhir kali dia bertemu Minho.

Jadi Seungmin menapakkan kakinya ke atap rumah sakit, sedikit berharap Minho akan datang menggagalkan rencana dia. Namun dia tidak pernah datang. Bahkan saat dia sudah berada di sisi lain pagar rumah sakit.

_Kenapa aku berharap untuk hidup ya?_

Dengan pikiran itu, Seungmin terbang. Untung nya tujuan akhir dia bukan lah sebuah lahan parkir kosong, melainkan kebebasan. Seungmin pun memejamkan mata.

_____________

Minho melirik pada buket bunga di kursi sebelahnya, kemudian senyum pun merekah ke bibir. Dia merengut saat melihat lahan parkirnya yang biasa dipenuhi oleh orang-orang, bahkan ada polisi, namun hal itu diabaikan olehnya dan mengambil tempat parkir baru.

_Oke, aku bisa melakukannya._ Minho menarik nafas panjang lalu membuangnya untuk menenangkan jantungnya. _Ini mudah. Changbin sudah meyakinkan ku kalau Seungmin itu menyukai ku, jadi tidak perlu takut._

Dia pun membuka pintu mobil nya. _Apa dia tau soal kerusuhan ini?_ Pikir Minho meringis. _Dia kan tidak suka keributan._

Saat Minho ingin berjalan ke pintu belakang, ada kalimat seorang suster yang membuatnya heran. "Akhirnya.. dia lebih baik di alam sana. Ayahnya terlalu–" _seorang suster mengatakan itu?_ Minho tambah heran saat suster itu disuruh diam oleh suster lainnya, selagi melihat dia.

Begitu Minho ingin lanjut masuk, suster yang lain mengatakan, "kasihan dia.."

Minho pun berhenti, melirik ke suster tidak punya hati itu. Siapapun yang mereka maksud, sudah jelas suster itu tidak punya hak mengatakan hal tersebut seperti itu.

Suster itu segera berdeham, kemudian mendekatinya. Minho benar-benar akan pergi jika saja hal ini tidak membuatnya penasaran. Lagipula ini bisa jadi bahan obrolan yang bagus nanti. "Orang yang sering menjenguk Kim-ssi..?"

"Ya, saya." Balas Minho singkat.

"Kami turut berdukacita–" jantung Minho kembali berdebar kencang. _Berdukacita..?_ "— atas kepergiannya Kim-ssi."

Genggaman Minho pun mengerat pada buket bunga nya. Suhu badan dia terus saja berubah-ubah dari panas ke dingin, namun keringatnya terasa sangat dingin. "Apa maksud mu, beritahu aku. Apa dia operasi? Apa operasinya gagal? Beritahu."

"Dia bunuh diri dari atap rumah sakit."

_Seungmonya Minho? Bunuh diri?_ Pikirannya pun kembali pada kerusuhan diluar rumah sakit, dan dengan cepat dia pergi kesana hanya untuk melihat kain putih menutupi badan seseorang di atas sebuah ranjang beroda. _Seungmo? Seungmin? Tidak mungkin._

Minho menghentikan mereka, bahkan memukul salah satu nya untuk membuka kain tersebut. Kini semuanya terasa lebih menyesakkan.

_Seungmin._

Dia tidak merasakan bagaimana tubuhnya di dorong ke aspal, bahkan tidak merasakan jarum yang menusuk dirinya. Namun Minho merasakan sakit luar biasa pada jantungnya, seperti di remas oleh sebuah tangan gaib. Dia terus saja menjerit sekeras-kerasnya. _Ini tidak adil._

_Saat aku baru menyadari perasaanku?_

_Saat aku sadar lebih baik Seungmin, daripada mantan pacarku?_

_Kenapa begini?_

_Apa salah ku? Tidak menyadari semuanya lebih cepat?_

_Kenapa begini?_

Pandangan terakhirnya adalah langit cerah yang terasa kontras dengan perasaannya saat ini. Buket bunga masih dalam genggaman. Minho pun memejamkan mata.

**Author's Note:**

> Semoga kalian suka ✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧


End file.
